wheeloffortunehistoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Daniel Benfield
Feel free to leave a message, and I'll try to get back to you as quickly as possible (assuming, of course, that your comment necessitates a reply). -Daniel Benfield 01:27, July 22, 2011 (UTC) (If you're looking for discussions/messages from 2011 or January-early August 2012, see User talk:Daniel Benfield/2011 Archive and User talk:Daniel Benfield/2012 Archive.) Fur Coat The picture of the contestant wearing the fur coat on the premiere goes back to something your mom said about a contestant wearing a fur coat for an entire episode. If this contestant was the champion, she may have worn the coat for the next episode. Your mom could be remembering the second episode... W. Austin Higgins (talk) 14:43, August 5, 2012 (UTC) * I don't think so; before seeing the picture (or, indeed, its source), I told her the contestant kissed Chuck and said that "no man ever gave me a mink coat before". Almost immediately after I said that, she started playfully hitting my arm – it all fell into place for her. ** (Also, regarding the Wheel configurations page, I'm pretty sure I can confirm the entire 1975a Round 3 layout. Watch your email...) -Daniel Benfield (talk) 19:33, August 5, 2012 (UTC) New York Did Don appear on-camera on any of the NYC 1988 episodes? I could've sworn he did, but RuTube's being buggy for me right now so I can't figure out for myself. TenPoundHammer (talk) 21:02, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Pam/Marlene/Gary How did you figure that was 9/20? TenPoundHammer (talk) 05:05, August 13, 2012 (UTC) * Snowpeck taped the first few and last few weeks of Season 6. He's also been my source on the Seasons 2 and 5 info. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 05:14, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Shopper's Bazaar/Wheel of Fortune Pilot production credits Trying to find out full production credits for "Shopper's Bazaar pilot and Wheel Of Fortune pilots from 1974. and trying to locate the 6/7/1976 episode with full credit roll. and any full credit roll from 1975-1982. Yuck1990 (talk) 22:13, August 13, 2012 (UTC) * See your talk page, please. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 10:26, August 15, 2012 (UTC) January 1990 During reruns that season, "It's an encore presentation" was dubbed in between "It's America's most watched game show" and "The famous wheel is spinning your way." One rerun week, most likely the one in April 1990, featured contestants who retired with at least $100,000. That week had "It's encore week, featuring our $100,000 winners" dubbed in. Gameboy2000 (talk) 13:21, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Question about 1978-1985 category strips What font were the 1978-1985 category strips (the "monospaced font" strips) in? Or, what would be the closest approximation you could get for Microsoft Word? BryceLozier (talk) 04:37, August 15, 2012 (UTC) * Sorry, I'm not a font expert. :( All I can suggest is to ask someone else. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 10:23, August 15, 2012 (UTC) * That's fine, thank you anyway. BryceLozier (talk) 10:24, August 15, 2012 (UTC) * Sure. :) {For the record, I know it was used on the credits for The Hollywood Squares and Gambit from 1980-81. A couple of Al Franken's commentaries for Saturday Night Live in 1979-80 used the 1975-76ish category font.} -Daniel Benfield (talk) 10:45, August 15, 2012 (UTC) * Also, unless I'm much mistaken, in the earliest episodes of "The $10,000 Pyramid" from 1973 (prior to the Television City shows aired by GSN), the words in the main game used the same "monospaced font" chyrons as the 1978-1985 Wheel category font (By November 1973, the monospaced font on Pyramid got replaced with Helvetica chyrons, which lasted for the rest of the 1973-1980 run of Pyramid)... if that helps any with ID'ing the 1978-1985 font. BryceLozier (talk) 10:50, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Season 30 Wheel template Hey, Daniel. I think it's great that $650 is returning to Wheel of Fortune. It's basically the 70s again on the show. Just one question, can you confirm the return of $700? Some sources claim the blue wedge next to Free Play is $700, but from the picture I saw, it is hard to tell because the Wheel there is on an angle. 15:10, August 15, 2012 (UTC) * First off, welcome to the Wiki. :) It's great that $650 is returning, and if the picture you saw is this one the wedge in question is definitely $700. (Also, just saying this: if it were the 70s again on the show, it'd have an actual variety of prizes and no sucky puzzles like NO SHOES NO SHIRT NO PROBLEM or I LOVE MY PASSPORT PHOTO. Infusing the main game with more money is a step in the right direction, though.) -Daniel Benfield (talk) 16:12, August 15, 2012 (UTC) * Yes, that was the image. It just seemed difficult for me to make out that dollar amount with Free Play jutting over part of the wedge. I just don't think they ever should have retired $700 in the first place. I doubt that there would have been anything wrong with having one car tag on $700 and another on $500. 16:57, August 16, 2012 (UTC) * I'm guessing it's for consistency. Having the car tags on two $500 wedges makes more sense logically, since the tags also award $500/letter. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 08:06, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Awarding money for correct vowels on "Free Play" I'm pretty sure they got $500 for each correct vowel as well..I would often hear Pat say that. But then again, I may be just seeing things. Correct me if I'm wrong. Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 20:58, August 15, 2012 (UTC) : You're wrong. Vowels are free, but do not provide any extra money. NoWhammies11 (talk) 22:30, September 13, 2012 (UTC) : $500 is added to the Jackpot, however, even when calling a vowel on Free Play. 14:59, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Configurations Page Since the new season is rolling around, it is time to update the Configurations page. In addition to next seasons updates, I have updated everything with more accurate colors. The whole page will have to be re-done. How do you want to do this? Because the last time I tried to redo it, it didn't work very well. I'm going to email you the whole document first and then we can discuss it. W. Austin Higgins (talk) 01:30, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Pictures Hey, I think you'd better take a look at the Misconceptions and Myths page. There appears to have been a great deal of vandalism done with many images. Example: there's a photograph of Masquerade Party in the position of the Wheel template from July 17 1989. 15:59, August 22, 2012 (UTC) * Where, hm? Either the mistakes were corrected within the past seven hours, or you're cruising for a banhammer (which I honestly don't want to do). -Daniel Benfield (talk) 03:02, August 23, 2012 (UTC) * The images have been fixed. Somebody else fixed them. I just thought it was the right thing to do to inform somebody about this. I guess you never got the chance to check it out. 12:30, August 24, 2012 (UTC) * Ah. Good thing, then. :) -Daniel Benfield (talk) 13:22, August 24, 2012 (UTC) How to download from rutube? Do you know how to download the videos from rutube.ru? I've tried RealPlayer Downloader, and while that works like a charm with youtube vids, no luck on rutube... any suggestions? BryceLozier (talk) 03:45, August 26, 2012 (UTC) * Sorry, I don't. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 04:11, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Wii avatars of Pat and Vanna Weren't those used in the DS game as well (which has the same cover art as the Wii version)? Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 04:39, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Merv's Executive Producer credit The reason I moved that up to December, is because you put that it began somewhere between December 4 and January 10. Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 00:36, August 27, 2012 (UTC) * Yes, but 1) you put it above December 4 (which I checked when you made the edit; still begins with Nancy's credit) and 2) Merv's credit isn't on any of the other December shows that are available. With things like that, the divider goes above the first episode known to have the change, in this case January 10. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 10:01, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Grammar "They reran" or "They were rerun", not "They were reran". TenPoundHammer (talk) 13:12, August 27, 2012 (UTC) 2002 clip You're good at this kind of thing. Do you know if the clip of the lady solving KELSEY GRAMMER AS DR. FRASIER CRANE with just the R's and S's is still on YouTube? I can't find it. TenPoundHammer (talk) 04:59, August 31, 2012 (UTC) New RuTube episodes I added in the ones from Seasons 7 and 14, but since I'm going to be simply horrid at trying to date the Season 2 and 6 shows, I figured I'd put 'em up here. * http://rutube.ru/video/b51328d9139e51dfe66cf93cda4910f7/ * http://rutube.ru/video/06075ff27a0dd5ce023f53fbaf91c28c/ * http://rutube.ru/video/81851315fff1403561ff6587b51a2204/ (Premiere of Before & After, but I'm too lazy to put it up there :P) * http://rutube.ru/video/792dc2e2d818de789e93c24abfcedac2/ * http://rutube.ru/video/fe8c3df312c3e28ab216aec54c1c8493/ Guint (talk) 21:27, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Many thanks to you, sir. :) In order, mostly for my own sanity are GSN airings: * Diane/Linda/Ronda (May 2, 1985) * Rita/Lynn/Jonas (January 1985, pre-graphic changes) * Michelle/Bettye/Andy with debut of Before & After (February 27, 1989) * Ken/Chris/Eugene (February 13-16, 1989 {Wipeout Week II}) * Lynne/Carol/Eugene (February 14-17, 1989 {Wipeout Week II}) I'll sort these out later. :P -Daniel Benfield (talk) 04:47, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Season 30 I found out some more changes from Fox19.com. - The prize wedge also is awarding the $500 per consonant. - The decades category is returning. - Any Wheel Watchers club member who logs onto the website within 24 hours also gets $5,000 in cash with their prize. 21:55, September 13, 2012 (UTC) - The tossup cue is still the same one used since Februay 2007, but hopefully the main theme and puzzle solve cues will be changed, and then the tossup cues bonus round music and speed up music get changed midway into this season. (CubsRule939 (talk) 04:18, September 17, 2012 (UTC)) And where exactly is the "discussions" tab? The Season 30 section doesn't say anything about a new version of the theme. Does this mean they're still using the 2006 Happy Wheels and the John Hoke theme from Season 25? (CubsRule939 (talk) 00:18, September 18, 2012 (UTC)) Prize Puzzles I don't understand how Wheel of Fortune could do such a thing as to stop using Prize Puzzle graphics or take away home viewers being able to win the prizes. Over the years since the Prize Puzzle was introduced, SPIN ID's have been given to members so they could win the same prizes? Why would they stop doing this? 02:04, September 18, 2012 (UTC) *I guess I'll answer the question. First off, forgive me, but I think the Prize Puzzle is a crappy idea, and should never have been an idea period. Now to the questions. First, the Prize Puzzle graphics are absolutely pointless now that the Puzzle is crippled to one round (which was an equally bad move). Also, the SPIN ID thing was most likely removed for Prize Puzzles because of all the other crap Wheel is doing this season, meaning they had to do something for time. Besides, Wheel is now doing that $5K a day deal, so I guess that makes up for it. Guint (talk) 21:43, September 18, 2012 (UTC) * Agreed on the crappiness of it and redundancy of the graphics, but the fact it's limited to one round means that each round has something special about it. Besides, I'd rather have $5,000 cash than some trip (actually, I'd rather have a practical prize, but Wheel doesn't like offering those). -Daniel Benfield (talk) 22:07, September 18, 2012 (UTC) * While I agree on the each round being theme (which I like), they could've done at least something like $10K/Jackpot/Mystery. :P Guint (talk) 00:22, September 19, 2012 (UTC) * My take on this is that the $5K is better than the trip, mainly because of the amount of taxes on it. Let's face it--you'll have to pay more in taxes on your prize winnings than on your cash winnings. Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 02:55, September 19, 2012 (UTC) * Think about this for a moment. First, they got rid of cars in 2009. Then they brought them back, but would no longer be eligible for Wheel Watchers Club members. They then scrapped the $50,000 SonyCard last season, and now they dropped SPIN IDs for the Prize Puzzles. Aren't Wheel Watchers Club members upset about this? Some probably had SPIN IDs ready on the Season 30 premiere only to find out that they could no longer win the Prize Puzzle. Might there be backlash on this? 14:21, September 20, 2012 (UTC) * Honestly, dropping the $50,000 SonyCard bonus was a great idea, namely because it offered more than most episodes gave away. As for the backlash, I don't think so, mainly because they're still awarding some''thing (namely, $5,000 cash) to SPIN ID holders. If a bunch of people tune out solely because they can't win trips anymore, the problem's with them. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 16:54, September 20, 2012 (UTC) * Why would they have introduced the $50,000 SonyCard bonus or draw SPIN ID numbers for home viewers in the first place if they were going to eventually scrap them? 20:56, September 22, 2012 (UTC) No shoes no shirt etc. The phrase dates back a long time. Kenny Chesney had a song of that name in 2002 (actually "problems", but close enough), Jeff Foxworthy named his biography that in the 90s, and I'm sure it goes back much further. TenPoundHammer (talk) 21:10, September 18, 2012 (UTC) $700 Is the season 30 template the first one to have more than one $700, or were there others? 20:55, September 22, 2012 (UTC) * This would appear to be the first time. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 21:36, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Misconceptions and Myths I have heard about a couple of myths stated on other websites that are not discussed on this websites Misconceptions and Myths page. - Nationmaster claims that the Wheel automation was discontinued at the start of Season 15 because of the decoration change. - The 1983 page on Gscentral.net claims that "Changing Keys" and the Wheel audience chant debuted in September 1983, on the syndicated premiere (i.e: that daytime Wheel still used "Big Wheels" through September 16, 1983). Just a couple of myths that I think should be cleared up on the Misconceptions and Myths page. 14:57, October 4, 2012 (UTC) * I'm well aware of Francini (also, nighttime ''Wheel debuted on different dates in different markets, ranging from August 29-September 19), and his site's been around for years, so that's a shoo-in. I've never heard of this "Nationmaster" thing, though. ** And by the way, I appreciate your bringing this up to me, but you don't have to: if you know of a misconception/myth/rumor/etc. that's been present for a long while, go ahead and add it/them to the page with links to the false statements (under "The Wheel" and "Sets and Sounds", respectively). -Daniel Benfield (talk) 05:31, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Free Spin in 1988 Source: www.youtube.com/watch?v=5QPE5z7bCQQ. This is part 2 of a 1988 episode of Wheel of Fortune. Free Spin is still in play for Round 2. Definitely by February 12, 1988, the off-model $200 debuted. Just wanted you to know that. 17:58, October 20, 2012 (UTC) * Appreciated, but I'm not sure if that episode was in fact from '88 – the bits of commercials seem to suggest late December '87, but the uploader says it's '88 (the reason I'm skeptical is because Patrick Albanese dated his daytime appearance to 1988 even though it was clearly '91). So Denia's appearance is between December 17, 1987 and February 12, 1988; I really can't narrow it down any further without the closing segment. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 03:12, October 21, 2012 (UTC) * My apologies – I've been told Marj/Paula/Denia was taped in January 1988. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 22:27, October 25, 2012 (UTC) So Prize Puzzle trips are no longer awarded, even on the weekend repeats? I know that's the case for the weekday shows, but I found out that the plug for the winner having 24 hours to log on to the site and claim the trip still applies for the weekend shows; so I assumed that trips were only going to be awarded on the weekends. Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 14:59, October 25, 2012 (UTC) *SPIN IDs are still being drawn for Prize Puzzles on the weekends. I can confirm this. There's a SPIN ID on the BAV Saturday rerun thread for a reason, the only reason it hasn't been updated is 1) Football for me, and 2) Mario keeps forgetting to do it in my absence. :P Guint (talk) 21:22, October 25, 2012 (UTC) * I think "$5K Every Day" compounds this, as someone hoping to win $5,000 discovers by chance that their SPIN ID was drawn and "Oh, I won a frickin' trip I can't afford the taxes on." Wheel has been editing new Trip Puzzle drawings into the weekend repeats for years, so was it really that hard to replace them with "$5K Every Day" drawings to keep things consistent? (Then again, cash costs money, so... :P) -Daniel Benfield (talk) 22:26, October 25, 2012 (UTC) * If you think about it, though, the Prize Puzzle SPIN IDs were far more cost efficient, since people would more then likely decline them. Guint (talk) 20:45, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Replacing the Steve Kaplan Music with the Current Music on Season 23 Weekend Repeats As you know most of the current music package premiered during Season 24, like the puzzle solve cues, the tossup beds, etc. Do you remember if they replaced the 2002 Happy Wheels with the current version on weekend repeats of Season 23 or did they not edit the S223 reruens by replacing the Steve Kaplan music with the current music? (CubsRule939 (talk) 23:34, October 25, 2012 (UTC)) Price Tags You have it written numerous times that the price tags used during 99% of the shpping era were white with black characters. But weren't they green? They were a dark shade of green, but still wouldn't say that's black... W. Austin Higgins (talk) 20:07, October 27, 2012 (UTC) * I just go by what I see, and they look black. If they're actually a dark green, I'll fix it...although why ask a question only to answer it? -Daniel Benfield (talk) 01:18, October 28, 2012 (UTC) 3,000th and 4,000th shows Out of curiosity, how were you able to figure out that the 3,000th and 4,000th ceremonial episodes were really 2,980 and 3,946, respectively? You are really smart. 21:19, October 29, 2012 (UTC) * Nothing "smart" about it – I just did 195 x (number of seasons), then began counting from the beginning of Season 16 and 21, respectively. As is said elsewhere, it's very possible an out-of-order taping schedule means they are what they claim to be, but it seems a bit more likely that Wheel jumped the gun for November sweeps. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 22:06, October 29, 2012 (UTC) The Shopper's Bazaar Slate... ...is on the tail end of David Downs upload last week of a Three on a Match ''episode. W. Austin Higgins (talk) 22:14, November 10, 2012 (UTC) * Now, see, I thought it would've been a separate video and a bit longer. But hey, thanks a lot for letting me know. :) -Daniel Benfield (talk) 04:22, November 11, 2012 (UTC) GSN's Season 7 repeats Didn't those start in the fall of 2000? That's how I remember it when I had GSN. Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 16:14, November 14, 2012 (UTC) * Someone (who I'm guessing looked it up through ATGS) edited the GSN page to say it began on New Year's Day 2001. In fairness, it works, going for one full cycle and '''maybe' a bit more before being replaced by Season 6. If you can find any evidence it debuted in 2000, feel free to fix it. I had GSN from about 2002-03, and I don't remember watching Wheel during that time, so... -Daniel Benfield (talk) 17:46, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Help! I found the video of Charlie announcing on the Jeopardy! CD-i game, and put the link as a reference on the page about him (or tried to, anyway), but it's not showing up. Here's the link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q5r9i93tFgU Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 06:43, December 3, 2012 (UTC) * To have a page show references, there needs to be a tag on the page as well. As it is, though, I've integrated the link into the text itself. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 20:12, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Wild Card Can a contestant on the show use the Wild Card after landing on Jackpot? I played a game of Wheel of Fortune for the Wii console and landed on the Jackpot space, and meant to solve the puzzle but accidentally selected to use the Wild Card (at least it is possible to do this on the Wii), and the opportunity of solving for the Jackpot was still available. I just wanted to know if the Wild Card could be used on the Jackpot wedge on the show, especially because it has a face value of $500. 19:04, December 9, 2012 (UTC) * Interesting. I've never heard of that rule, likely because nobody's ever actually used the Wild Card on the Jackpot wedge. The only thing I can suggest is to email the show itself through their website, as they'd likely know better than anyone else – and if you get an answer, be sure to tell me. :) -Daniel Benfield (talk) 22:31, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Gift Certificate or On Account How could "On Account" have ever been the only option? I've seen episodes where it was stated that money had to be placed on a gift certificate after the final round of the maingame. Placing money "On Account" means a contestant has to win the next round, but that wouldn't be possible if there isn't another round left to play, so wouldn't the gift certificate option have been available from the beginning? 14:42, December 14, 2012 (UTC) * Contestants originally didn't have an option for earlier rounds (i.e., not the last one), and in fact were given the option of "On Account or Shopping?" as can be seen in the 1974 pilots. If a player opted to go shopping, their options remained essentially the same (put the remainder "on account", or keep shopping), and any money remaining after s/he spent all they could was automatically put "on account". The gift certificates only came into play for the final round of the game, where the rules were a bit different: the winner had to go shopping and had to spend all they could, and whatever remained was automatically put on a gift certificate. The gift certificates became an actual option, albeit with the same limitation (having to spend all the money you can first), around mid-1975. ** tl;dr – the statement you cited wasn't an "option", but a simple rule that neatly avoided having to pay any amount of cash. And originally, it was the only time the gift certificates came into play. I hope this clears things up. :) -Daniel Benfield (talk) 19:17, December 14, 2012 (UTC) 31st Season I'm praying desperately for the 31st season of Wheel of Fortune and the 30th season of Jeopardy! to premiere on September 2, 2013, not the ''16th or the 9th. I'm getting very, "very" tired of them waiting so dang long to premiere a season and I could use some help in making absolute sure that the next seasons of Wheel of Fortune and Jeopardy! onward always premiere on Labor Day Monday. I don't think fans like to have to wait so long, don't you agree? 06:02, December 28, 2012 (UTC) I checked the May 1991 episodes of Goen's Wheel And they happen to have $1,000 for Round 2 and $1,250 for Rounds 3 and up, so that's how I figured that out when I made that edit. Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 01:41, January 7, 2013 (UTC) * That's odd. As far as I could tell, that wasn't the case on May 23, and I'm pretty sure it isn't on the June or August episodes... -Daniel Benfield (talk) 02:51, January 7, 2013 (UTC) * Well, if it's not the May, June or August episodes; then that narrows it down to the Cashpot shows. (The only June show available was during the Summer Vacation Bonanza; and IIRC, usually sweepstakes shows cut the minimum # of rounds down to 3; like the Cash and Splash episodes from Season 7 on nighttime). Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 05:47, January 7, 2013 (UTC) * If you're talking about Suanne's episodes (May 23-24, and 27), they all follow the normal round/top dollar value structure ($500 for the first two rounds, $1,000 in R3, and $1,250 for R4+). The Summer Vacation Bonanza episode guess-dated as June 28 (the one supposedly reran on September 20) follows the three-round structure you're talking about ($500 in R1, $1,000 in R2, and $1,250 for R3). I'm pretty sure the Teen Week finale from August 9 (long believed to be from February) follows the "normal" round structure as well. Otter Mii-kun (talk) 00:55, January 8, 2013 (UTC) 1974 pilots Hey, I thought I'd let you know, in case you haven't already, Youtube user GameLover1949 has posted the complete first 1974 pilot of Wheel of Fortune online. 02:05, January 20, 2013 (UTC) * It's been common knowledge for months. :) -Daniel Benfield (talk) 03:10, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Season 30 I'm watching tonight's episode from January 21, but they didn't show a partially filled Bonus Round puzzle. I thought they're supposed to on every single episode. 00:41, January 22, 2013 (UTC) * If the game runs overtime, they have to cut something. There was a Military week show a couple of months ago that had to remove the retro Bonus Round and chop down the intro because the game '''really' ran overtime. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 02:40, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Cash Values Since $650 and $700 returned in Season 30, do you think that it's possible that one day $750 and $850 could return, or that maybe even $950 could become a playable value? I mean, I never expected $650 to return and was surprised and happy when it did. 15:47, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Board games hey, Daniel is it ok if I can upload all the board games pictures?, asuming if that's cool with you of course(Gameshowsareforever (talk) 18:22, February 4, 2013 (UTC)). * You know, it's fun to see that you asked after uploading 41 damn pictures, almost none of which are properly named. It's also fun to see that you swiped almost all of them from eBay; know how I can tell? I've seen most of those shots on eBay, and some of your uploads had the same naming scheme. Three things: ** 1) This isn't my Wiki. It's TenPoundHammer's. ** 2) We have a Manual of Style for a reason. I suggest you read it. ** 3) What in the living hell was the point of asking me six hours after uploading a crapton of pictures and three hours after adding them to the damn page?! ** No. You failed at common sense. You're banned for three days. Maybe then you'll learn something. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 03:12, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Nancy/Beverly/Karen and Beverly/Dorian/Bill The sentence, "the voiceover that plugs Gimme a Break! also plugs the Fame episode originally aired March 25; according to the New York Times historical database, both episodes in question were rerun on September 2," baffles me. It sounds like this sentence is stating that the Nancy/Beverly/Karen and Beverly/Dorian/Bill episodes actually did originally air on March 11 and 12 1982 and were rerun on September 2 and 3, hence the stated commercial about "The National Enquirer." I mean, think about this. When GSN airs a rerun from an old Wheel of Fortune episode, you don't expect to see the commercials that were used on the original airdate in that rerun, do you? No, so I think that the Gimme a Break! promo and NFL preseason confirm March 11 and 12 and the National Enquirer was a commercial seen in the rerun of it. I mean, it is that sentence about the Fame episode. It sounds like "both episodes in question were rerun on September 2" makes it sound like you are referring to these two Wheel of Fortune episodes. Can you help me out here, please? 02:16, February 7, 2013 (UTC)